


No More Interruptions

by onyxfyrefly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Doggy Style, First Time, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: “Stop…Tony, stop…” Loki pleaded.Immediately Tony stopped and leaned up to meet Loki’s eyes. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”Loki shook his head and took a slow breath. “No but if you so much as look at me right now I’m going to come.”





	No More Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Not That Kind of Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235783) by [onyxfyrefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly). 



> BINGO! This fic is double trouble for me. It's my "free space" fic for the MCU Kink Bingo and it's also a continuation of the opening scene from chapter 29 of 'It's Not That Kind of Fairytale'.
> 
> I dedicate this work to Sparcina who hinted that they wanted to see the rim job that Tony promised Loki. I hope it's to your satisfaction, my dear.
> 
> So if you enjoyed it please let me know, as usual I'm begging for comments and kudos. I know it's sad but I crave validation.

Loki had planned on spending a quiet Friday evening at home attempting to get caught up on his schoolwork. Typically during the break he would use that time to get ahead in his classes but due to the events of this past summer the very thought of school made him ill. He was about two weeks ahead as it was but that wasn’t enough for him. At one point Tony had pleaded with him to come and study in his room and Loki eventually gave in.

The adjustment to life back on campus was difficult and as usual Tony and Loki’s schedules clashed. At first it was almost physically painful to be away from Tony for an extended period of time but after a few restless weeks Loki acclimated. They tried to make time for each other but since school had begun there had been a steady stream of visitors at Tony’s door. The engineer had signed off social media for the summer and he only checked his phone for emergency calls, everything else was sent to voicemail. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to cause him to disappear and while Tony gave the excuse of a family emergency not everyone believed him. Despite his response, or lack there of, he was still in high demand and even though he tried to keep his focus on Loki it was proving to be impossible.

Considering that it was a Friday night Loki was surprised that nearly an hour had passed and no one had interrupted them. He was sprawled on Tony’s bed with a history book balanced on his chest while attempting to memorize the dates of long-forgotten wars. For once Tony was actually studying, a frown of concentration on his face, while classical music was playing in the background. In Loki’s opinion it was the perfect evening and he hoped that he would be able to spend more time with Tony like this.

His thoughts were wandering when the book was suddenly plucked from his fingers and placed to the side. Before he could protest Tony was covering his lean body with his own and catching his lips in a slow kiss. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed and his hands came up to rest against Tony’s waist as they traded soft kisses. There was nothing hurried or rushed about the moment and it was nice to share this time with Tony.

Tony threaded the fingers of one hand into Loki’s hair and smiled when he felt Loki practically sink into the bed. He rewarded the behavior with a brush of his tongue and Loki eagerly parted his lips. As their tongues teased each other Loki’s hands began to roam, tracing mindless shapes across Tony’s back and sides. He was happy to keep things chaste, for now, and let the heat and arousal between them gradually grow. They hadn’t had time for more than a few kisses, and one hasty blowjob courtesy of Tony, over the past few weeks and it was obvious that they both wanted to make this last.

Breaking the kiss Tony used his grip to gently turn Loki’s head to the side. Loki was still wary of anyone, even Tony, going near his neck but he did finally feel comfortable enough to allow Tony access to the soft spot behind his ear. The taller student could feel the rasp of Tony’s stubble before his lips pressed to the tender skin. It was like lightening arced through his veins and a gasp fell from Loki’s mouth. His hands tightened on Tony’s shoulders and he could feel Tony smiling against his skin. Tony pressed slow wet kisses against the spot until Loki was trembling and arching against him.

Pulling back he watched as Loki’s eyes slowly blinked open, the green nearly swallowed by the black pupil. Without breaking eye contact Tony untangled his hand from Loki’s hair and allowed his fingers to slide down Loki’s body, going lower and lower until they reached his jeans where he was already hard and straining. Loki hissed and unconsciously rolled his hips up in an attempt to get more pressure. “Did you like that, baby?”

Loki was surprised at the roughness of his voice when he spoke. “Yes.”

“Do you want more?”

The dark head nodded. “Please.”

Tony ducked his head and covered the tender skin with his mouth once more while slowly stroking the hard ridge beneath his fingers. Loki let out a cracked cry and arched sharply against Tony. The engineer used his position to hold Loki still as he worked a mark to the surface with his teeth then soothed the irritated skin with his tongue. He could feel Loki’s hips rolling beneath his hand and noticed that the cries falling from his lips were turning breathless.

The sounds the Loki was making were almost too much and Tony pulled away momentarily to shift until he was kneeling between Loki’s spread legs. After a beat the long legs wrapped around his waist and they both groaned when Tony rocked his hips forward. He caught Loki’s mouth once more and hissed at the sharp nip to his bottom lip.

After running his tongue over the mark he lowered his head to Loki’s neck once more. The skin was already tender and the gentle brush of his lips was almost too much. Loki wrapped one hand around the back of Tony’s neck to keep him in place while the other dug into the skin of his back.

As Tony kissed Loki’s neck he began to roll his hips forward in a steady and firm rhythm. He had yet to take Loki and he moaned when he imagined sliding into the tight body. With his free hand he gripped Loki’s hip and urged the other student to rock his hips in the same rhythm. Loki quickly complied and tightened his legs around Tony’s waist.

The two moved together in a parody of the act they were both craving as Tony covered both sides of Loki’s neck with heated kisses. In the intensity of the moment Loki didn’t even notice the touches to his neck and Tony counted it as a victory. Loki pleaded for a harder and faster rhythm and Tony was more than happy to comply. He was so hard that it hurt but he didn’t want to stop. Finding the bruised skin beneath Loki’s ear Tony suddenly sank his teeth in and for a moment the world exploded behind Loki’s closed eyelids and his back arched sharply off of the bed. Tony wondered briefly if he came but then Loki was pushing him away.

“Stop…Tony, stop…” Loki pleaded.

Immediately Tony stopped and leaned up to meet Loki’s eyes. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Loki shook his head and took a slow breath. “No but if you so much as look at me right now I’m going to come.”

Tony chuckled and moved to gently lay down next to Loki. He watched as the young man sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. “Maybe that’s what I want.” Loki’s entire body jerked and his hands tightened in the sheets.

“W-what?”

Gently Tony placed his hand on Loki’s stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his hand. “Maybe I want to watch as you lose control. You’re so beautiful when you come. I love the way your cheeks flush and how you can’t stay quiet no matter how hard you try.” He shifted his hand slightly and heard Loki hiss. “I would peel you out of those clothes and kiss every inch of skin that I could see.” Loki’s hips rolled slightly and Tony could feel the movement below his hand. “Once I got rid of your jeans I would use my tongue to clean you up…and maybe share the taste in a kiss.”

“Tony…” The word sounded anguished as it fell from Loki’s lips.

“When you were nice and clean I’d roll you over onto your stomach to get you ready for me. I’d use my tongue then my fingers to stretch you.” He gently dug his fingers into Loki’s stomach. “You like mouth on your neck so much…imagine it somewhere else…”

“Tony, please!”

The genius quickly shifted and tore the button of Loki’s jeans open. He dragged down the zipper and carefully watched Loki’s face as-

“Tony!”

The yell was accompanied by a pounding on the engineer’s door which caused the two to freeze. They both stared at the door, hoping that whoever was behind it would go away if the call went unanswered.

“Tony, I know you’re home! Come on, it’s Friday. We’re going out!” Tony placed a finger to his lips and prayed that the extremely unwelcome guest would leave. 

As the silence stretched between them a wicked grin began to spread across Tony’s face and he winked at Loki before slipping his fingers beneath Loki’s waistband.

 _’What are you doing?!’_ mouthed Loki as his jeans were slowly pulled down. Despite his reluctance he still lifted his hips and swallowed a sigh of relief when his aching cock was freed.

With a smirk Tony lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the straining length. Loki’s back arched and he bit down on his lip to prevent any sounds from slipping free. Tony bobbed his head, taking more of the rigid length down his throat, and Loki tightened his hands in the sheets until his knuckles were white.

“I guess he’s not home, let’s go.”

Loki let out a sigh as the footsteps receded down the hall and it melted into a whimper when Tony began to work his cock faster, using his teeth and tongue to drive the lanky student mad. Unconsciously his hips began to rock and Tony encouraged the motion until he was thrusting into the wet heat of Tony’s mouth. One hand went to Tony’s head and Loki groaned while tightening his fingers in the dark locks.

The interruption had done little to curb Loki’s arousal and he was on the edge in an embarrassingly short amount of time. He forced his eyes open and arched his neck to glance downward and nearly lost it right then and there. Tony’s lips were stretched wide around Loki’s cock, his cheeks hollowed with suction as he slid upwards along the hard shaft. He took a moment to tease the head with slow curls of his tongue before plunging back down.

“Tony…” Loki warned and the brown eyes flicked up towards his own. The engineer held his gaze as he rocked back on his knees and adjusted his position before slowly allowing Loki’s cock to slide down his throat. His eyes were wide and watered slightly but he did not stop until his nose was pressed to the tender skin of Loki’s lower stomach. He could feel Loki’s entire body tremble and he swallowed once, twice against the hard intrusion.

The sight and feel of Tony swallowing around his cock was too much and Loki arched hard, shoving his cock as deep as possible as he came. His entire body shook and the sensation was so intense that it forced a silent scream from his lips. He looked as though he were in pain as the climax ripped through his body. Tony swallowed quickly, making sure not to miss a drop, and rubbed Loki’s hips soothingly.

Finally Loki slumped back onto the bed, a weak groan leaving his lips as Tony gently eased the softening cock from his mouth. Tony dragged Loki’s jeans the rest of the way off and tossed them to the side before laying down next to the dazed student. He ran a hand through the raven locks and grinned when Loki blinked his eyes open.

It took a moment for him to focus then Loki was tugging Tony into a kiss, his tongue pushing past the swollen lips. He moaned when he tasted himself and pulled Tony closer. His hands slipped beneath the worn t-shirt to map the warm skin of the inventor’s back and after a few minutes Tony broke the kiss to toss the shirt away. They exchanged deep kisses for several minutes until they were both breathless and Tony was grinding his trapped erection into Loki’s hip.

Breaking the kiss Tony gazed down at his lover for a long moment before grasping the hem of Loki’s shirt and easing it upwards. Once it was off he caught Loki’s mouth once more and eased him back onto the bed. Even though he was achingly hard he wanted to slow things down a bit and make sure that Loki was comfortable before be proceeded. He had a plan for the evening but everything hinged on Loki being relaxed and trusting him.

With a final peck to the swollen lips Tony lowered his head and couldn’t help but smirk at the large bruise blooming across the fair skin. Even if Loki wore his hair down it would still be visible and Tony kissed the mark possessively. The trim body jerked and Tony couldn’t resist mouthing at the spot until Loki whimpered. Reluctantly he moved away and pressed a gentle kiss to his adam’s apple, his chest swelling in pride when Loki didn’t move away from the touch.

Using his mouth he moved lower, every now and then stopping to suck a mark to the skin, before taking a pebbled nipple between his lips. After his powerful orgasm Loki was extremely sensitive and he clung to Tony’s shoulders as the engineer moved between the two buds until they were flushed red, standing out sharply against the pale skin.

Tony earned a giggle, an honest to goodness giggle, when he dipped his tongue into Loki’s bellybutton which melted into a hiss when he nipped at a sharp hipbone. Moving lower he let his breath ghost across Loki’s cock and felt the shudder that ran through the trim frame. Loki wasn’t hard yet, just flushed with blood, and Tony gently took the swelling cock in his hand. “Is this for me?” He flicked his tongue against the wide head and felt the shaft lengthen and harden in his grip. With a final kiss to the head he pulled away and grinned at the whine that Loki couldn’t contain.

He patted Loki’s flank as he stood, working his own jeans open. “On your stomach, love.” Loki hesitated for a moment then rolled over and shoved a pillow beneath his hips. He watched as Tony dug in the side drawer and let out a slow breath when he felt the engineer settle behind him.

Tony stretched out over Loki and nuzzled at his neck. “If you don’t like something or if you’re uncomfortable in any way you tell me immediately, okay?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“Mmm…I like the way that sounds. Say it again.”

“Yes, Tony.”

Unable to help himself, Tony rocked his hips forward and groaned when he felt his cock nestle between the cheeks of Loki’s ass. Loki pressed his hips back and smiled at the noise that fell from Tony’s lips. Tony began to grind against Loki and twisted the other’s head around to catch his lips in a kiss. “Say it again.”

“Yes, Tony.”

The engineer groaned and had to rest his head against Loki’s shoulder for a moment. “Fuck, you’re a gift. How did I get so lucky to end up with someone like you?” Loki didn’t answer but Tony caught his smug look as he settled onto his crossed arms. 

Even though Tony was tempted to quickly prepare Loki and just take him he had a promise to uphold and wanted Loki to be screaming his name by the end of the night. 

He kissed his way down the pale back as though he was mapping constellations before settling back on his knees. Loki tensed slightly when he grasped his ass and gently tugged the cheeks apart. The sight of his tight pink entrance made Tony’s cock jerk and he felt a glut of pre-come drip down the shaft. Gently he pressed his thumb against the furled entrance and moved it in gentle circles, not pressing in simply waiting out the initial clench.

Gradually Loki began to relax as he grew accustomed to the foreign touch and Tony knew that it was time to move things forward. He shuffled back until he was nearly laying between Loki’s spread legs and allowed his tongue to flick the tight pucker.

“Oh!” The word seemed to slip unbidden from Loki’s lips and he resisted the urge to squirm.

Tony alternated between quick flicks of his tongue and deep kisses, both which made Loki shudder and arch. When he felt that tight muscle begin to relax just the slightest bit he stiffened his tongue and drove the point into the clenching hole. Loki’s hands tightened so sharply into the sheets that it was audible and he eagerly rocked back into the touch. “Fuck. What are you doing to me?”

Instead of answering Tony curled his tongue and began to rhythmically work his tongue against the loosening hole. Loki was trying to stay quiet but the few sounds that slipped through made Tony’s blood race and he reached down to tug at his own cock a time or two to ease the pressure.

Sliding his hand beneath Loki he found the student rock hard and dripping. His fingers wrapped around the shaft as his tongue worked deeper. “You’re so wet.” Tony allowed his breath to brush against the spit-slick skin. “Do you like my tongue in your ass?” Loki didn’t answer, he simply whined and pressed his hips back. Tony smacked his ass with his free hand and felt the thick cock in his grasp jerk. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes! Yes I like it. Please don’t stop.”

Tony’s grin was fierce as he released Loki’s cock and went back to eating his ass with abandon. His hands kneaded the fleshy skin of his ass and thighs as his tongue worked itself deeper. Loki tried to grind his hips into the pillow but Tony held him in place as he thrust into the loosened hole.

It was rare for Loki to lose control. Usually it was Tony who was being worked into a frenzy. Often all Loki had to do was touch the back of his neck or look at him from beneath those thick lashes and Tony was straining in his pants. Oh yes, he was going to enjoying watching Loki fall apart.

Tony pulled back and watched as Loki’s hole clenched in the cool air. The rim was slightly swollen and Tony couldn’t wait to watch his fingers disappear into the tight body. After slicking his fingers with lube he gently pressed one against Loki’s entrance and groaned as the clenching heat practically swallowed his finger. “Fuck, Lokes…”

He gave a few experimental thrusts and watched as Loki rolled his body with the movement. Soon, probably too soon, he eased a second finger alongside the first and was surprised to hear the hissed _‘yes’_ fall from Loki’s mouth. Carefully he worked his fingers deeper and began to focus on stretching the tight muscles. Tony pulled nearly all of the way out and smoothly slid back in, watching as the shudder rolled through the trim body beneath him.

Loki’s hands twitched and twisted in the sheet as Tony worked him open. His face was flushed and though Tony can’t see it his lips were swollen from biting them in an attempt to keep quiet. Tony crooked his fingers just right, shocking a cry from him, and he was almost ready to beg for more. Almost.

Tony stroked his cock in time with the slow thrusts inside Loki’s body and part of him was tempted to come like that. The other part was, impatiently, waiting into sink into Loki’s body and it took a huge effort for him to pull his hand away from his cock. 

Drizzling more lube where his fingers were stretching the tight rim, Tony pulled back and pressed more lube along with a third finger into Loki’s body. This time the stretch made Loki hiss and Tony went slow, taking care to stretch the tight passage. Now and then he allowed his fingers to brush Loki’s prostate and began to move his fingers steadily when he saw the tension ease from the lean back.

He scissored his fingers open and watched as the movement seemed to roll through Loki. The slender young man groaned then lifted an arm from the bed to reach between his thighs.

“Look at you,” Tony breathed while curling his fingers against Loki’s prostate. “You greedy little thing. You already came once from my mouth now you’re about to come again just from my fingers.” He sped his thrusts and watched as Loki matched his pace. “I can only image what my cock will do to you.”

They had never played at anything like this. They were both too stubborn to submit to the other but right now it seemed like Loki was more than willing to follow Tony’s lead and Tony wasn’t about to let an opportunity like this pass him by.

“Do you want to come like this?” Loki frantically shook his head. “Do you want to come on my cock?” The dark head nodded and Tony smiled darkly. “Then get your hand off of your cock. You’ll come with me inside you or not at all.” Loki whimpered but did as he was told.

With one final twist of his fingers Tony pulled them free and tore open a condom. He maneuvered Loki onto his knees and tossed the pillow away. After slicking his cock with lube he pressed the head against Loki’s swollen entrance. Despite his thorough efforts Loki was still tight and they both groaned when the fat head popped in. With his hands tight on Loki’s hips Tony pressed into the clenching body on one smooth thrust, his head falling back when his hips finally came to rest against Loki’s ass.

“Oh fuck you’re tight…” Tony hissed through clenched teeth as his hands flexed on Loki’s hips.

He had planned on staying still until Loki told him he was okay for him to move but apparently Loki had other plans. As soon as Tony was seated inside his body he began to work his hips back and in small circles, a choked sound leaving his lips each time he was able to grind his prostate against Tony’s cock.

A smack echoed throughout the room and Tony watched as the fair skin reddened. “You are such a needy little thing tonight.” He squeezed the flesh of Loki’s ass. “If you want it, let me see how badly you need it.”

Loki shifted his knees apart slightly and began to rock back, his mouth falling open in pleasure. It took a moment for him to find his rhythm but soon he was eagerly moving over the stiff cock. Tony watched in awe and traced his fingers against Loki’s skin. Loki wasn’t just rocking back onto Tony’s cock, the smooth undulations of his hips reminded Tony of the ocean and waves constantly pounding against the shore. Loki would rock forward until only the head was stretching his rim before clenching down and pressing back, making it feel as though his ass was sucking Tony in. Once he reached the base he would grind his hips in a circle before repeating the process once more. It wasn’t enough to get either of them off but it felt so good that he didn’t want to stop.

Tony watched Loki until he couldn’t stand it anymore. When Loki thrust back Tony gripped his hips and shoved his own forward, getting that much deeper inside Loki’s body. He began a rhythm that was fast and almost too rough, his hips slapping against Loki’s ass. He did his best to aim for Loki’s prostate each time and knew he was doing well when Loki’s arms suddenly gave out and he slumped onto the bed with his ass in the air. This was the perfect position for Tony to pound into him and Loki turned his head to bury his cries into the bedding.

Sweat dripped down Tony’s temple and he felt the tightness in his stomach but he didn’t want this to end. Abruptly he stopped and slowed his thrusts to a crawl, allowing Loki to feel every bump and ridge as he thrust into him. Loki whined at the slow pace and clawed at the sheets but Tony held him steady. His thrusts were hard but slow, each one dragging against Loki’s prostate and making the young man writhe beneath him. He kissed the knobs of Loki’s spine, tasting the salt beneath his lips and groaned when his shaft was buried in the tight heat once more.

Tony wasn’t sure how long he kept up this slow pace but soon his body was screaming for more. He found a rhythm that was steady and just this side of too hard and began to thrust into Loki once more. Loki keened and arched his back, eagerly shoving his body back into the thrusts. He was so close and he could feel his cock bobbing between his thighs. With one shoulder digging into the bed he grasped his cock and began to stroke, the steady flow of pre-come making his movements easier.

“Tony, you’re going to make me come…”

“I can feel you getting tight. Come for me, Loki.”

Loki whimpered and sped his strokes. “Harder, Tony. As hard as you can, I can take it.” The broken words caused something to snap inside of Tony and he grasped the trim hips hard as he thrust into Loki’s tight body.

Loki was immensely grateful that even in the throes of passion Tony still had impeccable aim and he bit back a scream as his prostate was pounded over and over. He wanted it to last, it felt too good to end but Loki was only human. With a broken cry which sounded suspiciously like Tony’s name he came. Despite his earlier orgasm he came hard, his back arching and his toes curling as his cock jerked in his grasp.

Watching Loki’s almost violent climax was too much for Tony and he thrust hard into the clenching heat, feeling Loki milk his cock as his orgasm was ripped from him. The whole world went white for a moment and Tony had to actually force himself to breath as his body shook. It seemed to go on forever and when he opened his eyes he was slumped over Loki who was still trembling. He pressed gentle kisses to the sweaty skin while they both came down and frowned at Loki’s hiss when he pulled out.

On unsteady legs Tony threw away the condom and headed into the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth and a towel and sat gently next to Loki. Gently he cleaned Loki then urged the young man to roll over. With careful swipes he cleaned his stomach and hand before urging him to move over so he could place the towel over the very obvious wet spot. Once the bed was back in order Tony laid down and pulled Loki into his arms.

“Are you alright?”

Loki wasn’t quite coherent and it took a moment for him to blink open heavy eyes. “Hmm…? Yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? We’ve never…I mean…I was kind of rough and…”

A long finger came to rest over his lips. “Yes, I’m fine. I liked it.”

Tony’s eyebrow rose. “Really?”

“Couldn’t you tell?”

“Well yes but…”

“Tony, we both enjoyed ourselves. I can’t say that I will always allow you to take the reins like that but this…this was nice. Now go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning.”

Tony pressed a kiss to his temple and switched off the light. “Now you’re giving me orders?”

“Damn right.”

Rolling his eyes Tony pulled the blanket over the two of them and allowed himself to drift off.


End file.
